


江小澄说他再也不想看见蓝盐盐了

by EmeRald_azhuzhu



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeRald_azhuzhu/pseuds/EmeRald_azhuzhu
Summary: 《是什么让江小澄的男朋友可盐可甜》的后续🚗念羞耻台词预警ooc，介意慎入未满18的小朋友依然乖乖走开喔





	江小澄说他再也不想看见蓝盐盐了

**Author's Note:**

> 《是什么让江小澄的男朋友可盐可甜》的后续🚗  
念羞耻台词预警  
ooc，介意慎入  
未满18的小朋友依然乖乖走开喔

朋友们，既然是魏无羡给的系统，你们真的觉得深情的拥吻就是结局吗？太天真。

所以，当蓝曦臣和江澄深情的吻结束后，却发现周围场景极速变化，最终，两人站在某豪华酒店走廊上，看着触手可及的房门陷入了古怪的静默。  
江澄不明所以，只好在心里暗骂系统不讲道理。  
蓝曦臣自然知道缘由，他本想过后和江澄坦白的，却不料还有这种少儿不宜的镜头出现。他决定以后绝口不提系统是自己要来的。  
系统交互框适时出现，打破了现场尴尬的局面——

彩蛋  
主线人物：蓝盐盐  
◆温柔而坚定地拿下他的抹额  
◆直接又粗暴地拿下他的抹额  
◆犹豫却期待地拿下他的抹额

江澄：“……你瞧瞧，这是给人选的选项吗？”  
蓝曦臣干笑：“阿澄，别气别气……”  
江澄早就明白不选就无法离开当前场景，但他还是决定扭头就走。  
但这回江澄却成功地走到了另一个门前，正当他满头疑惑时，交互框再次出现——

彩蛋  
场景道具:镜面主题房  
您确定放弃“海洋之心”主题水床房，选择“幻镜迷情”主题镜面房吗？  
◆是  
◆否，三秒后自动返回

江澄：“……”这可真他妈震撼。  
由于长时间未做出选择，江澄被系统自动送回默认位置，蓝曦臣身边。  
江澄崩溃地想，完，这次可真是无路可逃了。  
眼前的交互框颇具耐心地亮着——

彩蛋  
主线人物：蓝盐盐  
◆温柔而坚定地拿下他的抹额  
◆直接又粗暴地拿下他的抹额  
◆犹豫却期待地拿下他的抹额

看着江澄无法抉择的样子，蓝曦臣忍不住握住他的手，安慰他：“没事的，阿澄。你随意选一个吧，我不会做什么的。”  
江澄瞪了他一眼：“那还要你说？”然后硬着头皮选了第一个选项。

这边，蓝曦臣脑袋上的挂坠立刻掉落，他无法控制地勾唇，“蓝盐盐”式冷笑道：“宝贝，在门口就这么迫不及待吗，嗯？别怕，待会儿喂饱你。”  
……这谁受得了？  
蓝曦臣满脸通红，崩溃捂脸。  
江澄一脸复杂，难以接受。

两人跌跌撞撞前后走进房间。  
不愧是“海洋之心”主题房，整个房间都以蓝色为背景，深深浅浅，给人身处深海的感觉。灯光偏于冷色，点亮了整个房间，仿佛是偶然透入无边深海的一束阳光。  
房间正中是一张巨大的水床，床头做成贝壳的样子，人躺上去一定就像珍珠卧与其中一样吧。江澄好奇地伸手摸了摸水床，哇，还是恒温的……他也不知道自己在满意些什么。  
系统提示出现了——

请按给定的动作和语言提示，到指定就位。

立竿见影，两个人形框出现在大床的正中。  
一个是紫色，安详地平躺在床上，脑袋上写着“澄字”；另一个是蓝色的，他两手支撑在紫色人框的脑袋两侧，两腿分开夹住紫色人框的大腿，脑袋上写着“盐”字。  
江澄早就放弃挣扎了，虽然很想警察画出的死人动作框，但他也没有反抗的办法，于是拉着蓝曦臣到床上就位。当他们两个的身体与线框重合时，语言提示出现了。  
先是在江澄面前——

「啊嗯，你好讨厌，就不能轻一点吗……」

江澄缓缓吐出一口浊气，按捺住心中翻腾的怒火，一字一句道：“啊，嗯……你，好，讨，厌……就，不，能，轻 一，点，吗。”  
话音刚落，蓝曦臣面前也出现了语言框——

「宝贝，不粗暴一点怎么满足你？」

蓝曦臣念了一整天的羞耻台词，基本脱敏了，比较正常地念完了一整句话。

接着，按照提示蓝曦臣把江澄的双腿抗在肩上，跪坐起来。  
后面的提示虽然不明显，但二人都看明白了，是要求蓝曦臣开始动胯，然后俯下身去吻江澄……  
江澄面上有被羞辱的愤怒之色，胸膛起起伏伏，却依然忍耐着。  
蓝曦臣垂下眼帘，面露失落：“阿澄，委屈你了，要不我们……”  
“什么要不的，”江澄打断他，同时向他伸出双手“我都不怂你怕什么，快点！”  
蓝曦臣顺着江澄的手臂俯下去吻住他，抓住他的双手与他十指紧扣在一起。  
江澄感受到蓝曦臣湿润而温柔的吮吸，带着爱意和安抚的意味，还模糊地听到他唇齿间细碎地表达着他的痴迷。  
空气渐渐升温，江澄甚至在这个吻中忘记了自己姓甚名谁，只是沉溺其中……只是很快有粗硬的东西抵在他的臀缝处不停地磨。  
江澄霎时清醒，涨红了脸：“蓝涣，你……”  
不等蓝曦臣开口解释，他又道：“我用手帮你……”  
江澄微直起身，手向两人连接处伸去，奈何交互框不合时宜地弹出——

彩蛋  
场景动作：69式  
您确定放弃当前动作“正入式”，选择姿势“69式”吗？  
◆是  
◆否，三秒后自动返回

再次被三秒后自动送回的江澄生无可恋：“那你来吧，蓝涣。”  
蓝曦臣微微睁大了双眼，眼里泛着期待的光：“可以吗，阿澄？别勉强自己。”  
江澄偏头用手遮住自己的眼睛，声若蚊呐：“嗯……”

事实证明，如果参与者的行为与游戏意图不符，则举步维艰，处处被限制；而当你接受以后，那真是要什么有什么，取之无禁用之不竭……  
江澄的“嗯”字刚落，墙上就显现出各式皮鞭、手铐、跳蛋，床上也接连出现各个品牌的润滑剂。  
江澄气的要吐血：“什么都有，就是没有安全套是吧？”  
不好意思，好像真没有……

蓝曦臣随便打开了一盒润滑剂，挤在手上，贪江澄后穴为他扩张。润滑剂的味道四散开来，还是草莓味的，江澄迷迷糊糊地想。  
几乎是蓝曦臣的手指进入的一瞬间，江澄就沉重地喘息起来。虽然润滑足够，但被打开的奇异感觉，和肠壁与手指强烈的摩擦感，让他头晕脑胀，身体不自然的紧绷。  
蓝曦臣感受到了他的紧张，四处抠挖的手指被绞得无法动弹。为了先让江澄获得快感，放松下来，蓝曦臣把另一只手不安分地伸到江澄身前，撸动着他身下半软的性器。  
江澄难以抑制地呻吟出声，开始扭动身体来逃离身下惊人的快感。  
蓝曦臣的吻再次落下，身子沉重地压着他，温软的手一刻不停地抚弄着他的下身。趁江澄注意力分散时，又加了一根手指在他后穴里抽动。  
江澄想要反抗，却被封住了口舌，只能咿咿呀呀的惊叫出声，手握成拳捶在蓝曦臣的胸膛上却无法撼动他半分。  
随着蓝曦臣动作的加快，他手上渐渐脱力，身上也瘫软成了一摊烂泥，却无法控制自己身体的滚烫炙热，被情欲冲昏了头脑。  
江澄先去了一次。白浊沾了他和蓝曦臣一身，衣服乱糟糟的没法看，于是蓝曦臣体贴地替两人褪下了衣衫。  
江澄前面软趴趴的，后穴也松软地向外吐着水。  
蓝曦臣把江澄的一只腿抗回肩头，手指在他湿漉漉的穴口抹了抹，才再次探进去。他耐着性子在江澄的内壁按压。  
江澄说不出话来，只好唔唔的含糊地叫着。  
一个硬度惊人的滚烫的物什抵在他的腿根，这种不上不下的感觉快要把他逼疯。  
系统不知用什么原理在探测他们的进程，江澄面前出现了语言提示框——

「操我。」

江澄被人看穿了心事，羞的不行，断断续续地主动开口：“嗯啊……啊……蓝涣，你在干什么……进来啊……操——操我——”  
蓝曦臣低低地笑了：“好，如阿澄所愿。”说罢挺身一送，整根没入。  
江澄被他撑的难受，被填满的感觉让他又满足又吃力，蓝曦臣还没动他就已经在一收一收地吃着他的肉棒了。  
他的热情更激起了蓝曦臣的欲望，他将江澄狠狠地压在床上，下身疯狂地抽送起来。江澄的后穴应激缩起，收紧的内壁却又被他无情地操开。  
江澄被身下汹涌的快感激得眼眶通红，眼看就要落下泪来：“唔啊啊……慢点……啊慢点……”  
语言提示这次出现在蓝曦臣面前——

「宝贝，大不大，爽不爽？」

蓝曦臣却不予理睬，只专注于身下的动作。他低头吮吻江澄的耳垂，在他耳边轻声地不厌其烦地告诉他：“阿澄，我好喜欢你……嗯，我好喜欢你……”  
对话框自讨没趣，不一会儿就自己闪烁了两下，消失了。  
江澄早就被蓝曦臣高频率的顶弄顶得思维混乱模糊，手指在他的胸膛、手臂上四处乱抓，却被他眯着眼睛一把抓住按在头顶。  
一个深插，每次被顶到最里面江澄都会哭泣似的低声呻吟，后穴绞着他的东西不放，又湿又软。  
江澄哭叫着，一口咬在蓝曦臣的肩膀上：“啊！我啊啊……唔……”  
看着江澄落下的眼泪，微张的嘴唇，和颤抖的身体，蓝曦臣又是餍足，又是心疼，又是刺激。他把江澄揽入怀中，深深地埋进他体内，急促又密实地抽插起来。几十下深重的顶弄后，在他的性器一阵鼓胀，尽数射进江澄的肠道深处。  
与此同时，蓝曦臣的手也适时刺激江澄，几乎两人同时，江澄把两人的胸腹都射得黏腻不堪。  
江澄短时间内高潮了两次，身体疲惫不堪，精神也早已涣散，几乎无意识了。但他还是挣扎着又把刚才的话说完：“蓝涣……我也，喜欢……你……”  
蓝曦臣在江澄鬓边落下一个吻，心满意足地叹息道：“睡吧，阿澄。”

江澄在睡梦中总结了这一整天的经验——所以说，“蓝盐盐”真的很讨厌，估计“蓝甜甜”也好不到哪儿去。还是我们家蓝曦臣最好，哪哪都好，你说对吧？  
系统：“……”行吧。

江小澄说他再也不想看见蓝盐盐了·完

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看，鞠躬


End file.
